


I'd kill for a coffee...literally

by wordscorrupt



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscorrupt/pseuds/wordscorrupt
Summary: Peter blocks Tony from the coffee machine and he lays down the law.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629409
Comments: 3
Kudos: 155
Collections: Peter Parker's Tales, iron fam





	I'd kill for a coffee...literally

Peter is surprised when he’s the first to enter the kitchen in the morning. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he takes a second to look around, as if his mentor was hiding away. Shrugging his shoulders a few moments later, he heads over to the fridge, rummaging around for the orange juice.

Usually, the man was already up at this point, getting breakfast ready for Peter before he heads off to school. Peter doesn’t mind, however. He’s old enough to make his own breakfast and plus the man could use a little bit more sleep if the increasingly large dark circles under his eyes had anything to say about it.

He’s busy watching the toaster, making sure not to burn his waffles when his sensitive ears pick up the all too familiar walking pattern of Tony’s feet. The toaster dings as the same time Tony stumbles into the kitchen, nearly face planting.

Peter doesn’t have time to turn around, busy burning the tips of his fingers as he struggles to pull his waffles out.

“Move, kid.” Tony’s groggy voice orders. Peter raises an eyebrow offering his mentor a glance over his shoulder. The man looks like he’s dug himself out of a trench with his clothes crumpled and hair in disarray. Peter figures three all-nighters in a row would do that to a person.

Peter doesn’t move though, opting to stay and drench his waffles in syrup. He yelps when he feels a finger poking his side.

“Kid, I’d kill for coffee…literally,” Tony hisses into his ear. Peter then realizes the toaster was next to the coffee maker and he was effectively blocking it from Tony.

Peter smirks, glancing up at Tony, “That sounds like a little overkill to me, Mister Stark.”

It suffices to say that Peter forgets how light he is now, courtesy of his spider powers. So it’s not a surprise when he lets out a squeal as Tony grabs the back of his shirt and throws him over his shoulder. Peter’s too much in shock to say anything until he lets out an ‘oof’ as Tony deposits him onto the couch.

“Next time, I won’t be so nice,” Tony warns him as walks back to the kitchen.

“You call picking me up like I’m a sack of potatoes ‘nice’?!”

Tony doesn’t answer but a few moments later he comes back around with Peter’s plate of waffles in his hands, sipping at his mug that was filled to the brim with coffee. Peter plucks the plate out from his hands as he gets closer digging into the soggy waffles.

Tony settles onto space next to him, hugging his mug to his chest. He watches as the boy scarfs down the waffles and he quickly nudges him with his elbow.

“Slow down, kiddo, or you’re gonna choke.”

“Oh? Now we care about my wellbeing.”


End file.
